The Hated End
by aaangelus
Summary: What if at the core of Buffy and Angel's relationship was the biggest lie?  What if that lie was planed, and that plan was always in place to bring in the darkest future, but is it the end or only the beginning. This story takes place in diffrent times.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine never been mine, and will never be mine.

Note: Hi all I know there is way to many mistakes down there, I ran it throw spell check a couple of times, and I read it at least three times, but still since English is my second language, I know there must be a lot of mistakes. I need a Beta reader and if you are interested please let me know, and I looked but every time I send it out to someone, I never hear back. So Read and I hope you enjoy, and then let me have it. I have the second chapter written already just need proofing so let me know if you like it so I can get moving on that .

Oh by the way I know there is way too much thought in this chapter and not enough action, I just wanted to set the stage, to show Angelus situation, and to justify his reasoning. I promise to try with more action in the following chapters.

I also know the sex scene seems a little rushed, and jumps in places, but I wanted it that way, to give the feeling of their love scene in Surprise, it was one of the most beautifully done love since I ever seen, and I wanted to try and capture a little of that. I know I could never give it justice. Thank you again.

Chapter 1

The Vampire dropped to his knees kissing the ground at the base of the throne, he didn't know if he dropped from fear, respect or protocol. The Great Hall was huge filled with statues of demons, gods older and newer. Every section he crossed was covered with the most expensive marble with different colors and designs. The Great Hall was designed to inspire fear and dread to whoever entered thinking of challenging the gods that made it their place of gather, but most of all it intensified the power of the God King with magics so old, even the old ones knew nothing of. It took him ten minutes to cross it on foot, and that was with his vampiric speed.

He'd picked the short straw therefore, he is the one now stuck with delivering the news. No one in his company ever wanted to face him. He was not a fledgling he and those in his company were master vampires in their own right, no stupid fledglings were allowed to serve the God King, and he did not tolerate incompetence or stupidity. Yet still no one wanted the small assignment.

He hated entering the great hall when it was empty all the power the evil that lingered there, was too suffocating for him when it was empty, let alone be here with the gods still there fresh off of their politicking, scheming and planning. Their summit was now over, that is why he has been allowed to enter the hall. And now all these gods sitting there looking at him wondering what is a messenger doing amongst them, what was so important for him to be there just after their meeting has concluded.

The journey to the end of the hall almost killed him; he could feel their gaze upon him almost incinerating him literally if they wished it. But most of all a fear worse than death itself griped his dead heart at the figure that was sitting atop the throne; he never wanted to be near him. The power he felt whenever in the presence of the King of Gods was painful, all vampires he know craved to be near any source of power, the stronger, the eviler the better the more intoxicating it was to them. That is why they flocked to the Hellmouth, but his Gods power dwarfed the power of the Hellmouth. He almost seems to feed on it to channel evil itself. And that repelled any creature with excruciating pain that felt him and his overwhelming power.

Lost in his fear he almost missed the deep voice commanding him to speak, as his voice resonated through the hall, all the stone and marble in the great hall helping in magnifying the command, and he almost blacked out before uttering a single word.

Without looking up from the ground "my Lo..." his voice cracked, and he stopped before he could continue, remembering the last vampire that screamed from agony after he was incinerated because he called him by any of his long list of titles. With just a look from the Vampire God that vampire was a pile of dust.

He corrected himself quickly he knew the vampire god hated titles "Angelus The news just arrived that the portal just opened, the shamen say they'll be here within the day" The vampire managed to say without stumbling over his own words, braving a glance at his god just in time to see a hand wave him off. He got to his feet and left trying very hard to keep his feet from braking out into a run before he cleared the area of the gods.

Sitting on top of a throne made of pure gold that changed along with the moods and wishes of the vampiric god that sat on it, which now showed a plain back and sides just a lump of gold seat.

Angelus the vampire with the angelic face, Scourge of Europe, the previous master of the Order of Aurelius, the bringer of the End of Days, previous King of the Vampires, Vampric God, and now King of the Gods. Now sat slacked down on his throne feet crossed and stretched to their full impressive length. With his head down, his chin almost touching his collar bone and his eyes closed. Angelus hated being called by any title, a title put fear into those beneath its owner, and anyone with a title did that, but he wanted his name, his name alone to inspire fear, not some title or position, his name is better, higher and stronger than any title there was even King of the Gods, he is simply Angelus.

Angelus knew what he must look like to all the power hungry gods, that he looked tired old and weaker than he was. He wasn't he was just board out of his skull, if he knew how this would have turned out he wouldn't have done what he had done, what he had planned early into his vampiric existence.

How young and stupid he was, thinking once he became what he was destined to become, that he would transcend, that he won't care ever about causing mayhem, hunting, or having his powerful blood pump through his vanes, as he drained his victim, or fucked a warm screaming body.

Now he knew he was young and naïve. Now he knew why the 'Old Ones', 'The Power That Be', did what they did he understood. The old Gods, powerful demons, or the Power themselves were board as well. They didn't care about what happened to the living world, their champions, slayers, or demon followers; how their games affected them or the universe they defended in their name, or tried to destroy.

Neither wanted a victory, they wanted to entertain themselves somehow. Victory over the other side was never the plan, victory by either side meant that the other lost, then there is no entertainment, the balance is lost, and once the balance is lost they had no control, then both side lose their power, lose their place as rulers of all, lose everything. And that won't be permitted. And what were mortals good for then? So why the hell not use them for entertainment.

It had all been a chess game for them, white against black, good against evil all that didn't matter to them. Everyone and everything was just a piece on a board to them use, and discard on a whim, in a simple move to get a little thrill in their everlasting game. Their game was at a stale mate from before time was time, the champions fought for good, and the other side fight for evil, but at the end it really didn't matter. Not until he brought them down to end their almost eternal reign. But now he understood their need for games of entertainment, he is now in their position, but he didn't want that, the impersonal controlling of lower beings, he preferred to see, and feel the emotions he created and inspired in others.

Angelus was bored from all the talking, and politicking. That's all he did now days talk, issue orders, create laws and policies, deal with imbeciles all day, deflects plots and maneuvering that took hundreds of years to come to pass or to even begin to bear fruit. In the beginning it was fun, the wars, the killings, the mass massacres. He reveled in the chaos he created, oceans ran red, but all of that stopped two millennia ago once he solidified his position as Supreme Being and ruler.

Next came the part he hated giving orders fixing problems, he hated it, he was about action, he was about being in the thick of the battle not about ruling. He couldn't kill all humans now he had to protect them, how weird was that, if he didn't then all this would end no food for his kind or any other, laws had to be put in place to ensure the survival of all spices, looking at it now it's almost funny he did it all so that he could rule all, to have all the chaos he wanted, it really was funny him a plague released by Darla on an unsuspecting world was the one to bring balance to it, to bring security to the world. Ohh he knew the world wasn't a paradise but it was safe from chaos, apocalypse, mass murders, it had to be or no one would survive, each spices survival was dependant on another, and therefore he had to ensure the survival of all.

Of course that hadn't happened and isn't sill happing without oppositions, some powerful beings in this very room even didn't want that. They wanted hell, but they are idiots. It would be fun he knew he wanted it, but what then a hundred years two hundred and then nothing. Everyone and everything would be destroyed even if it took millennia, and at the end all that would be left he had no doubt would be him alone. And where the fun in that, even now some things were better than others.

So when he had it all it was him that put a stop to his instincts to his primal desires, basic needs, and instincts. It really was funny but mostly sad and worst of all it was boring.

He was sick of it all he longed for the days with no responsibility with no obligations, Just him the hunt, and his games ohh how he missed those games. Ohh he loved having a few fledglings to order around, to dominate, but he didn't want a universe full of them, a universe full of problems and needs he had to solve, provide, and nurture, that he hated. He wanted action, seduction, games, torture, sports, sitcoms, Sci-Fi show how interesting were they, there was none of that no imagination anymore, no arts no books, no music nothing. Humans worked and slaved to keep surviving, and demons weren't much better, but with no comfort no hope for a better future, there was no imagination, art, innovation, luxury was almost nonexistent except to a privileged few, and it wasn't what you would really call luxury just the best of the basic comforts the universe now provided. He wanted to get into a fight with a demon, a worthy slayer even.

_Auuuhhh _he sighed inwardly, he could remember how it felt just a few days after his so called "transformation" as the old slayer gang called it.

"_Slayer" He growled turning around as his hand went up to check his face after it collided with the stone of the mausoleum. He felt her he knew what was coming, and he let it happen. Wiping his hand on his long coat. "what no kisses for your old lover." He smirked at her._

"_Old is the operative word here sin't it? But no I would prefer wooden arrows in your dead heart cupid" she quipped as she throw a right hook at his temple test his defenses._

"_What and I was just minding my own business" Angelus stepped back as a fist came flying at his temple. "tusk tusk lova…Auuugg" He didn't finish as her punch was followed with a sweep of her leg that brought him down on his back driving the wind out of him._

"_Minding your own business you basterd" The blond hair slayer screamed at him. "Then who the fuck is responsible for the two drained body by the Bronze. I told you give me time and I'll sta…awwww" She screamed as his leg came at her from his position on the ground hitting her mid section and sending her flying into the nearby headstone._

"_Oh come on, the little birdy hit her head. And what do you expect when you let me live, a vamps gota eat lover." He knew she disarmed and distracted her opponents with her quick tongue, he wanted to see what happened when the tables were turned, after all he invented it._

"_Eat shit deadboy" She screamed as she threw a rock at his head._

"_Oh come on get up, and fight me, enough of this foreplay crap. As I recall you aren't any good at it" he finished with a wink at her. Angelus could feel her rage building at his comment preparing himself for the onslaught that was about to come, and his little slayer didn't disappoint, she never did._

_With a scream Buffy saw red at his mocking tone and words of hers and Angel's beautiful first time together. Buffy flew at him landing right, and left hooks in his face, as he staggered back from the forces of her paunches. Buffy proceeded to land successive blows to his abdomen. Rage and hate managed to drive her punches to the beautiful form of her old boyfriend, her first and only love, her lover, and the face of the only man she would ever love, who now left her and turned to this, the most vicious demon the world knows._

_Angelus could feel her wrath, the smoothness of skin of her hands as it connected with his skin, her scent that was fully Buffy, he could feel everything his little slayer felt behind every punch he took, he could feel her powerful blood screaming for vengeance as she landed blows left and right. Every powerful blow that landed mixed with repulsion, fear, and hate at what he has become. The air around them was full of it, and that sent his blood racing, his skin tingled with pleasure with every hit that connect, with the extreme confusions of all her emotions that overwhelmed her and his senses. _

_He loved it when he inspired emotions as he couldn't feel them himself; he wanted to feel them through other beings. That gave him a rush, it was his drug. And her feelings of despair were matched by no other. As tiny as she was she exploded with emotions and feelings, and that's what made her more powerful than anything he ever faced or heard about._

"_That's enough don't chia think lover?" Angelus blocked her last punch, and landed his own powerful right hook, that stopped her moment. Using his heaver frame and superior balance, he grabbed her shoulders pushing her back at a headstone._

_After the exertion of her frantic attack, and trying to pummel him into next week, his powerful punch and shove, Buffy stumbled to the ground looking up dazed at him._

_Angelus sauntered in front of her long smooth strides. Like a big wild cat stalking his pray. "This wouldn't due at all, ruining my beautiful face, how can I lure an unsuspecting damsel huh? how can I fuck her and drain her with an ugly face, no it wouldn't due at all" he tasked chiding her as child as his finger waved at her as if she just did something bad._

"_Looked at yourself lately, all wrinkly, and fangy, a little dog with rabies might be more appealing. No animal would be caught within a hundred yards of you, let alone a human" She tried to distract him with her usual strategy as she moved to strike him again._

_Angelus laughed as he caught both of her hands, he turned them around slamming her into the mausoleum wall. "I know you don't think that lover, that's not what you used to tell soleboy" He emphasizes his point by slamming his mouth on hers pushing gruffly with his tongue at her lips trying to invade her mouth._

_Even though his lips felt heavenly to her, only a few days ago she had been denied those lips, and she only wanted to yield to the taste of those luscious lips of her lover, she knew it wasn't him. As soon as his tongue tried to invade her mouth she moved her head trying to break the kiss, she didn't know if she could take more of that it hurt in every corner of her being to be this close to him, and yet know that it wasn't a lover's kiss, it was a kiss to show dominance to prove a point, and the point wasn't that he loved her, or wanted her. It was to dominate her, and she knew if it wasn't for that she would have responded even to the demon that inhabited this godly body, and angelic face._

_She moved her head roughly left and right breaking the kiss. Buffy through her head back as far as it would go without hitting the wall behind her she headbutted him. Buffy shot her leg forwarded trying to kick him in the balls again to end this confrontation._

_Angelus moved his leg quickly blocking hers, he swung his right hand heavily hitting her in the face, as he followed though with his elbow to add more power to the punch, her head bounced off the wall after his punch landed taking her to the ground. "Tsk Tsk, none of that now, I intend to use my cock tonight to fuck Dru senseless, and do you really think so low of me that I would fall for that twice lover" Angelus spit on the ground, showing how disgusted he was at the kiss he force. He walked away calling over his shoulder "This isn't over lover, I know you can't dust me, you love me" He chuckled mockingly. "By the way you're going to love my next surprise". With that he despaired into the night._

The God King almost smiled fondly at the memory, that now after all these years still turned him on. The violence the pain almost always was such a prelude to pleasure. At the thought of pleasure another memory slammed in his mind of the time he tasted the virginal blood of the most powerful slayer of all time. Ahhhhuuu how sweet, powerful, and delicious it was those few precious drops, something no other vampire in history had ever tasted, and the power it gave was more than the power of draining five slayers, but it also did something to his, something he didn't understand then, but does now.

_Angelus gently touches her back running his hand softly besides the cut on her back "it's almost closed, your fine" in a low voice he informed her, almost huskily full of desire for the petite blond._

_She leans back as she cuddles her beautiful face to his, as their bodies touch, and his arms go around her holding her protecting her from those wishing her harm. The fire of their desire for each other overwhelms both, vampire, and vampire slayer, natural enemies borne to hunt and kill each other, now full of desires for each other, that burns with need that consumes them with fiery passion._

"_You almost went away today" Her voice hitches her emotions raw with panicked fear, at almost losing him today._

"_We both did" He confirms with unrestrained pain._

_At his words a sob escapes her, as her tears come unbidden. "Angel…I feel like I lost you, you're right, though. We can't be sure of anything" she turns around and looks at him_

"_Shhh. I…" He tried but couldn't say it._

"_You What?" She asked desperately needing to hear those words from him._

"_I love you, I try not to, but I can't stop" He breaths, it was the hardest thing he ever had to say. Because there was no going back ever._

"_Me too, I can't either" They draw closer as their mouths touch a fire spreads through their cold bodies worming it's way to their hearts and bodies._

"_Baby, Buffy maybe we shouldn't" Angelus tries to stop before it went too far._

"_Don't Just kiss me" She stops him._

_They fall onto the bed, Angelus touching her body, running his hand over the curves of her waste feeling her warming skin under his cool touch._

_Buffy feels his hands every ware the coolness of them leaving trails of fire everywhere they touched, awakening sensations new to her virginal body, every touch is charged with electrical current starting beneath her almost feverish skin, ending at her swelling heart and at the core of her desires._

_Angelus proceeds to lay soft tender kisses on her shoulder and her throat, as she runs her hand tracing his tattoo._

_Buffy shudders beneath his mouth as it nears her rosy pert nipple standing hard with desires_

"_I love you" he says as captures her mouth, and so very gently pushes inside her breaking her virginal barrier._

_Buffy whimpers as pain shoots through her body, tears flow down her cheeks belaying the feel of happiness at feeling complete for the first time in her life._

"_Shhh, baby am sorry, I'll make it better, promise. Just give me a second" He reassures her as he kisses her deeply, tenderly, and softly showing her how much she meant to him. Ever so slowly he pushes a little deeper inside her until he is fully sheathed in her heavenly depths. "I'll make it better I swear" Angelus finishes as he withdraws from within her._

_Buffy whimpers at the loss if him "ohh no… please… Angel"_

"_Shh, baby I'll be back, but first I'll take the pain away, I promise baby" Angelus says as he moves his body downward trailing soft wet kissing along the way, leaving her skin with tingles where ever he kissed, reawakening her desire with every brush of his lips, after the painful intrusion._

_Realizing where his final destination is, Buffy involuntarily clamps her thighs embarrassed "No" her voice hitches._

"_Iss okay baby, don't worry I love you, you are gorgeous, and you smell so wonderful. Don't close up to me, I'll make it better I swear" Angelus gently pries her thighs open as he trails kisses on the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, as he gentle flicks his tongue over her swollen lips. "How so very beautiful, so sweet" he purrs._

_Buffy gasps as she feels her Angel's cool tongue brushing her nether lips. As liquid heat floods her core she relaxes in his hands. "Ahhuuu, so good" she pants between heavy breaths._

_As his tongue parts her folds and takes his first taste of her virginal blood. Angelus almost loses control, but he wasn't a demon borne of yesterday. He was all about control living a 150 years with a whore for a sire teaches you to control your desires, to have mastery over all sexual techniques. And that in turn gave full control over oneself. _

_As his tongue pushes forward lapping at the most powerful exquisite elixir the world has ever known. He finds her bud of pleasure, as his tongue touches it he feels her first orgasm hits full force as she screams his name._

"_Ohhhh, gohhhhaad Angel, I love you" She screams mindless of the most powerful feeling she ever had, she almost feels the top of her head blowing off, as her heart swells to the breaking point with love for the demon between her thighs._

_Love her virginal response to his menstruation Angelus' storks her precious bud a few more times to bring her down gently from her orgasm. "I told you I'll make it better love" Angelus trails his tongue down just a bit to her bleeding opening lapping at the wound he created, with his tongue he increases the natural process of her slayer's healing. Buffy moans her pleasure at the sensation he is creating. Taking every last bit of the never before tasted blood of the most powerful slayer off all time, making sure to give her the most pleasure possible, while taking every last bit of the rarest blood known. Angelus moves back up her body, dropping kisses after making sure the wound was fully healed._

_As their eyes meet a smile grace her gorgeous features, her cheek flushed red "That was wow amazing, and… no… pain…how?" looking at him with eyes full of pleasure and surprise._

"_Told ya love, I'll make it better" His smile brightened her heart easing her inhibitions about what just happened and where his mouth had just been. At her questioning look "Vampire saliva, has many uses, helps heal a wound so it won't bleed out if need be, also increases blood flow as it moves through the system, and imbues the body with a sedative a drug really for auuug… more compliance shell way say" he winks at her._

"_Ewwee, didn't need to know that" She giggles._

"_What you don't like" Angelus moves down with a smile on his face "I can take it back" he chuckles._

"_nooo" She breath as her desire from him rises again at the memory of his tongue, and what his beautiful mouth just did to her. "I want you inside now lover" She turns her face suddenly embarrassed, not believing her own blaitant demand._

_Angelus gently touches her cheek running a finger tracing down her cheek and over her jaw line, he cups her face into his hand and gently turns it. "Look at me beloved" And as she opens her eyes he gives her a brilliant smile. "I love you Buffy, never be embarrassed with me, all you have to do is hint, and your wish is granted if it's within my power beloved" He enters her gently emphasizing his statement as they both became lost in their passion for the other._

The God King growls coming out of his memories as he feels one of his messengers coming closer brining him a massage. Now not even slayer blood did it for him, what was the point, Slayers offered their blood to him freely. Shit everyone wanted the honor of give him their blood. It had no taste, no fear, that which made it sweeter; every fucking creature was so fucking complaint. It drained the fun out of his immortal unlife, he can't take living like this for eternity, he would rather get dusted. He thought disgusted with his unlife disgusted with his train of thought, when had he become so suicidal he wondered?

"Speak" Angelus commanded looking down at the pathetic vampire in front of him, as if he needed them to tell him that the portal has opened he knew, he knew before his hunters have located the Last One, he knew it that is why he sent them there in the first place, idiots every last single one of them, what he wouldn't give for a good fight.

Looking around the Hall daring anyone of those gods that lined both side of the hall to present him with an excuse a challenge, he knew what they were thinking looking at him he was their king after all the demon gods were waiting for a weakness, but their fear of him stopped them, even at his look and their opinion of the way he presented himself no one dared to openly challenge him yet.

"What's this about Angelus, who is coming, why were we interpreted?" Nabrium stood up demands to know.

Angelus looked at him the corner of his mouth lifting in half smile, as his eyes narrowed a spark glazed over them. He knew it would be him to ask. Nabrium has been waiting for a weakness for any indication that Angelus wasn't fit to rule over them. He has been trying to rally support for the last Five-hundred years. But no one dared give it. He ruled with an iron fist, squashing any opposition, but there was always one too ambitious for their own good. He would have to squash him, but for now it presented a little entertainment for him, as feeble as his attempt was still better than nothing.

"It really isn't any of your concern" Angelus said looking straight at Nabrium daring him to open his mouth with his infamous small smirk.

Nabrium not wanting to back down or show the fear he felt "Then why has the news been brought before us, interrupting us?" sounding more confident than he felt.

With a knowing smile on his face Angelus had Nabrium pressed to the wall. He could have doen it with a thought, but he loved using his hands. As Angelus applied more pressure to the demon god his chosen demon face emerged at that moment, black with impenetrable skin with flaming red horns on top, green on the bottom 7 inches long, encircling his head as a crown would. "Our meeting has been concluded, and I do what I please when I please Nabrium." Angelus growled into his face enjoying the smell if fear coming from one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

"Angelus, let him go please, there is no need" A voice boomed through the room.

Angelus turned his head with a smiling to the voice, knowing who it belong to, but still holding the demon god by the neck. "I was just emphasizing a point, I wasn't going to hurt him honest" With a flick of his rest Angelus sent the demon god flying to crash head first into the wall, feeling a little satisfaction at hearing the sound of the thud, even though he knew it wouldn't even register pain to the demon god, still it felt good to throw something at the wall.

With a self satisfied smile on his face Angelus walked lazily back to his throne, and his most trusted closest friend, confidant and advisor. He considered her his younger sister. The only person from his early passed that he fully trusted, with her sharp wit and honesty she captured his respect and loyalty, as no other has. "Cordy" as he took to calling after she tracked him back in LA, which was one of the few things never to factor in his plan.

"If it weren't for you sweetness, I don't know" he shook his head "half of them would be dead" Angelus said to his friend and adviser, but just loud enough for the rest to hear, just wanting that little extra spark of doubt from them.

"That's why you love me so, that's why you can't unlive without me" She flashed him her most brilliant smile, knowing full well that was part of the reason, the other was she was the only being alive at least, who could marginally regain in his bloodlust at times, to push him for the good of all, when he wanted to rain hell fire on all.

"So very true young one, so very true" knowing full well that those weren't the only reasons. Turning around to the full room "Now leave we are finished here, what are you waiting for a fucking party." He growled leaving no room for argument. He wasn't in the mood for verbal or physical banter anymore he wanted to be alone now, wanted to wait.

With a slight of her head Cordelia left along with every last one of the Hundred gods, no one wanted to incur the wrath of the Vampire God King who chose to set his throne atop of the Hellmouth. With a lingering glance at his King Nabruim left the great hall last.

Angelus looked up as the great hall was empty before him alone finally with his thoughts waiting for The Last One, then he would make his decision, a decision that would change the world as everyone knew it.

Looking back Angelus couldn't tell exactly how long it had been, no he knew exactly how long it's been to the minute even, but he couldn't really tell, the last few thousand years have been so long, yet they seemed as they were just a single day, he knows thousands of years have passed. But the last few have been the worst since all fighting has stopped, and he took his prophesized place. Those years were not "apocalypticaly" bad as she would call it but boring, that to him is worse than hell.

He could remember the day his plans began to bear the final fruit, he knew it he planed it, after everything became clear. That he was the one to end it all. Not just the world of the humans, or demons. The End of Days weren't what everyone thought, everyone thought that it was the end of humanity, eternal torment and hell on earth for humans, but really it wasn't it was the end of the fight. He knew it back then in his early years as a vampire, Wolfram and Heart knew part of it. The Scobiees knew part of it, the first Evil knew part of it, the Watcher council knew something about it, even the power that be and the dark ones knew something was up, but only his demon knew the whole truth. The End of Days meant the end of the fight the end of the entire apocalyptical mambo jumbo. It meant the world would exist for demons and humans, gods and lower beings. Yess the End of Days meant just that the end of those days, and going back to the world as it once was, to be ruled by demon gods, and it meant that all of the worlds all of the dimensions to be ruled by the one rightful ruler, HIM.

Yess he could remember The Day that signaled the end of all hope that any other possible future except the one he wanted to happen will happen, any other time flow or possibilities wasn't coming true , all forks in the road from then on would only lead to his ascension, as ruler over all, yess how could he not.

"Well personally I kinda want to slay the dragon. Let's go to work" Angelus Said


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all,

Hope you enjoyed the chapter one, and will enjoy this one, and thanks to SMGbest for my only review , and to all of you who took the time to read it. Again the same warning as chapter one.

Am sorry this chapter is a little short, but am traveling this next week so I won't be doing any writing, but I didn't want to leave hanging (in case you were hanging that is, see I don't' know. Wink, wink nug, nug). So I split chapter 2 into you guessed 2 parts. And I promise to finish it when I get back. And I know some of you are waiting for Buffy to make her appearance, and I would be too, and don't worry her first scene is already written, just needs a few tweaks here and there.

Ohh I forgot to mention on chapter one, this story is going to get dark, I don't know how dark, but it is safe to assume that there will be some torture and other things. Sorry I forgot to mention that before.

Chapter 2a

"Well personally I kinda want to slay the dragon. Let's go to work" Angelus said as he slashed the air with his sword testing it in his hand. Angelus jumped landing directly in front of the legion of demons Wolfram and Hart sent to punish him for destroying their hold on this world. Now was the time to finally reveal his true face, to start playing his last hand to bring his dark vision to light.

Angelus' sword swept in front of him chopping off the heads of four demons as he shouted "Spike, Illyria, Gunn, follow me try and make it through. Hold them off at the opening of the ally, don't let them out and wait for my signal" Angelus again moved in practiced dance slicing through the demons with a sword that suddenly lit with a blue flame.

The dark alley came alive with the dancing flames reflecting off the walls, and the screams of demons piercing the night as their blood spilled. Angelus cut a path through the hordes of demons. The blue blade cut through every type of demon with ease as if it fed upon their flesh, nothing stood in the way of the blade and the demon welding it.

"What the fuck, how in the hell did that sword light on fire?" Gunn shouted over the screams of the demons falling to Angel's sword. Seeing the small opening Angel was creating through the crowed of demons, He automatically followed the orders of his boss.

With a smirk on his face Spike told him "Ohh pistol boy the things you don't know, well you just don't know them" Spike finished as he followed moving towards the demons. "Now watch out for the sign, because from the looks if this it will be quick." Spike shouted as he made it past Gunn, grabbing the first demon and twisting his neck quickly.

"What does he mean it will be quick, I just said ten minutes and we are all dead" Illyria commented looking at Gunn.

By the time they have moved Angelus already had cut a path to the Centurion Demon. Angelus jumped, with his left hand he took hold of the demon's massive horns, Angelus twisted his body over the back of the half horse half demon, with his hand holding the horn of the demon, and his body's momentum going the other way Angelus twisted the head of the demon, as Angelus landed on the other side, the demon was brought down on its side. Angelus with a quick move slashed the demons throat open, he moved to the other side of the demon burying the blade in the demons' stomach cutting it open.

"Ohhh, what the fuck did he have to go and do that for. I wanted to ride it" Spike complained feigning annoyance at his sire as he passed Gunn. "Come on you slow wankers move it, the opening will close, and we'll be caught on this side and die, or worse we'll miss all the fun" Spike finished as he finally reached his sire side.

"Yeah I know, you would _ride _anything" Gunn yelled from behind Spike

"Get your mind out of the gutter" Spike replied as roundhoused a demon that was approaching Angel from behind.

"Thanks" was all Angelus said as he kept cutting through the demons trying to get to the other side.

"Yeah my mind has to be in the gutter to be around you" Gunn quipped as he and Illyria finally joined the couple as the demons closed behind them.

"You…" Spike started

"Shut the fuck up both of you, we don't have time for this shit" Angelus finally snapped.

"Yeah, look at what you have done you bloody poof, you got us all surrounded. Anymore bright ideas from you and we're all dust"

With a glare at Spike Angelus said" well if you shut up for one second I'll tell you. You and Gunn get our backs, me and Illyria will cut through them" Angelus finished not waiting for a reply he and Illyria moved in the direction of the weakest point in the demon masses. Angelus and Illyria moved with practiced ease borne of experience.

The group quickly took their positions having worked together for a long time everything fell into place. As Angelus danced quickly outside the reach of demons, while cutting a path through them. Illyria would help him with devastating power behind her every move; she would help him one second, and hold demons off of his back with Spike and Gunn the next.

With quick flood of motions Angelus finally cut a small path through the demons. "Now the hard part, hold them and wait for my signal" Angelus yelled as he ran leaving them behind.

"Now where the hell is he going" Spike question with a grunt as a fist connected with his head.

"I don't know but I feel that we are about to find out" Gunn pointed at Angel as he jumped to the side of the building on the right clearing almost four stories in a single bound. Angel then planted his feet to the side of the building pushing off in the opposite direction to the other building clearing another two in the process and landing on the roof. Taking another leap looking almost like he flew. He landed directly on the back of the dragon between his wings and neck directly over his chest.

"Now this is what I call a ride" Angelus shouted as he took hold of one of the dragon's horns in one hand, and slamming the sword directly between the dragon's layers of armor.

The dragon screamed shooting molten fire out of his mouth at the pain he felt. Angelus quickly twisted his sword cutting off a piece of the dragons hide while trying to control the dragon with one hand. Angelus kept taking pieces off of the hide until he was satisfied with amount of exposed skin.

"Come on Angel we are dying down here" Gunn yelled as he felt himself weakening further, he already start this fight with a bad wound, but adrenaline has pushed him as far as it was going to. He wasn't a supernatural being as the others were, he was a man, and he could only take so much.

Before Gunn could move to block his opponent, and with his distraction with Angel he took a punch that dropped him to the ground, looking up he could see the demon bringing his massive foot down on his head.

With a wild scream Illirya punched the demon trying to stomp over Gunn's head . She forcefully grabbed Gunn's hand lifting him up.

Seeing the fight finally leaving Gunn, knowing that his friend was at the end of his rope Spike yelled to the air "Angel come on we can't hold them off any longer".

"Give me a few seconds" Angelus knowing exactly what he needed to do, he stabbed the creature through the neck, knowing exactly how far to push the blade to get the desired effect.

The dragon once again roared at the new pain introduced to him, he tried to dislodge his annoying rider. Angelus griped harder on the dragon's horn twisting the head towards the legion of demons below as he shouted "Clear the Area".

"What the hell is he doing, is that the signal" Gunn spat not sure what Angel wanted them to do.

"Bloody hell, why do I always get stuck babysitting the stupid ones" Spike not have time to explain what was going on, he ran to Gunn and Illyria grabbing them, and throwing both of them into an open door to one of the buildings.

The moment Angelus saw them enter the building he twisted his arm sending pain into the dragon. The dragon opened it mow and spat fire towards the legion of demons engulfing the ally in flames. Just as the flame ended from the dragon Angelus yanked hard on its horns returning the dragon for another pass to make sure he got as much damage done before the dragon lost itself to death. With another twist of the sword fire erupted once again engulfing the rest of the demons. "Now that's what I call a BBQ" Angelus roared over the screams of the dyeing demons. With a hard thrust Angelus sent the sword through the dragons neck, Angelus immediately pulled the sword out, and with a hard thrust and a twist through its back he made a gash deep enough to expose the dragons heart. Angelus punched his hand yanking the heart and jumping to his feet walking away, just as the dragon smashed in to the ground.

With the Heart in his hand the rest of the team emerged from the building seeing Angel sink his fangs into the heart sucking all the blood out of it.

"What are you doing Angel" Gunn screamed appalled at the image of his long time friend drinking blood from the evil dragon.

At the dangerous spark Spike saw from his sire's eyes he grabbed Illyria and Gunn's hand going to one knee trying to force them to do the same. Knowing full well what that look meant, he had seen it only once, and he had barely escaped with his life. He knew when to push his sire, and when to submit, this time it was submission.

Illyria recognizing that things were about to change feeling something is different followed the vampire's lead. Gunn waved Spikes hand refusing to go down on one knee "Okay I'll give you that, nice moves taking on the entire group in less than ten minutes still not kneeling worthy, and you still need to explain…" Just before he could finish and before his eye could catch the movement of Angel. Gunn felt the air move just before his head flew off his body.

Illyria screamed running to Gunn but all she could do was hold his falling corpse before it hit the gourd. Laying Gunn on the ground she looked up at Angel, "What do you think y…" Before she could finish she felt Spike take a hold of her hand and squeeze stopping her.

"Not now pet, and well not ever again really" Spike said softly looking at her eye not wanting to see her dead.

Looking up at the taller vampire but not meeting his eyes "I trust all along this has been the plan." Spike said with a smile, happy with himself to be the first to figure it out. Angelus just nodded.

"What are you talking about, why have you killed Gunn?" Illyria screamed accusingly to the champion she was forced to serve.

With a smile Angelus said "Make your decision now, are you with me or are you against me, now" Angelus growled the last word. He pronounced every word given each and every single one of them weight that pressed on the recipients mind and heart. Every word now said was menacing calculating and dangerous.

"Before you answer pet, let me introduce you. This is Angelus, My Sire" Spike add.

"Angelus, you mean Angel I know am not stupid"

"Make up your mind now, I don't have all fucking day" Within himself Angelus quickly realized he was getting impatient, he saw the end now it was so close he could taste it. But he knew impatience lead to carelessness, and carelessness lead to failure, and he was never careless everything was taken into account. And he still has the last and greatest obstacle in front of him. So with practiced discipline born of a hundreds of years controlling the strongest demon in vampires' history within his body he settled himself, and his demon down.

"Do you think you were brought back by an accident, do you really think I didn't know what that sarcophagus was? do you really think I would put my favorite child in a room to fight you just for kicks, now make up your mind, do you want to join me and rule the world, or do you want to be dead, makes no difference to me think fast" Angelus explained this time slowly allowing her time to process all the new information.

"What?" Illyria Asked

Angelus moved faster than even the goddess could see. Angelus grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the building as he growled inches away from her face. He knew sometimes creatures with power only respected power, and submitted to another when knowing that they were the weaker one in the situation, it gets results sometimes faster. In Illyria's case an old goddess past her time, but still powerful needed a little tweaking to come around.

"Pet this is Angelus, not Angel, there really was never an Angel. Right?" Spike finished with a questioning look at his sire, still not sure of his own conclusion of the events yet. He still can't believe it. He knew that Angelus was planning something huge a hundred years ago. But he thought that the plan died when he got his soul. Never did he think that the plan was still in effect, he still needed the details from his sire, but now wasn't the time to question him. His bond to his sire and the glint in his sire's eyes after he drank the blood of the dragon, he knew his sire was back or rather he never left.

At the nod from Angelus confirming his suspicions Spike continued "He released you on purpose this is all has been planned. I suggest you give an answer right now before you regret it" Spike finished quickly knowing his sire heated waiting for people that didn't get it.

Illyria hated the position she was in, she wasn't used to taking order, but as hard as she was trying she couldn't break his hold on her, so she did the only thing she could she nodded her head.

"Good , now take the second jet to the tome of your brothers and sisters, and wait for my signal to wake them" Angelus said letting her down. He turned around and walked away calling for his childe "Now Spike" Without another word Spike followed his sire.

"And what are we going to do? Since you sent her to wake the dead, I guess we'll be going after something else" Spike said as he finally fell into step with his sire.

In front of the Hyperion Angelus' privet limo waited for him, as he opened the door he answered with a glint in his eyes and a dangerous smirk on his face "We're going to pay a little visit to my favorite little blond Slayer…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2b

"So what are we going to do? Since you sent her to wake up the dead, I guess we'll be going after someone else" Spike said as he finally fell into step with his sire.

In front of the Hyperion Angelus' privet limo waited for him, as he opened the door he answered with a glint in his eyes and a dangerous smirk on his face "We're going to pay a little visit to my favorite little blond Slayer, but since we are already here let's take care of the Senior Partners first, shall we?"Not waiting for Spike's reply Angelus dove into the open door of the limo.

Still loves to hear the sound of his own voice Spike thought with a roll his eyes as he followed his sire.

Once entering the car Spike headed for the furthest seat from his sire just behind the window separating the driver from the passengers.

"Wow, nice" Spike said once he saw the other occupant of the car, women not more than thirty years old, olive skin, dark eyes, and dark straight hair and long beautifully toned legs. She wore a short black strapless dress that looked to be too tight for anyone to breathe in comfortably. "who is the girl" Spike finally asked closing his gaping mouth.

Angelus' only answer was a sharp glance, as he returned his gaze once more to their new companion he took a brown envelope from her.

Once Angelus took the envelope the women lifted her wrist higher bringing it to Angelus' mouth. Angelus took her arm in to his hand, and gave her wrist the slightest flick of his talented tongue tasting her smooth skin.

A sigh escaped the women's lips as Angeles's tongue touched her wrist sending tingles of pleasure throughout her body, starting with the sensitive skin on the underside of her hands and spreading like wild fire to the rest of her body, every single nerve coming alive with his touch, and the expectations of pleasure that will soon follow.

Angelus slowly sank his fangs into her soft flesh careful not to make deep cut to endanger her life, but deep enough to allow sufficient amount of blood flow to satisfy his hunger.

As his fangs sank into her flesh a low moan escaped her swelling parted lips. At the feel of him nursing the wound, and the blood loss mixed with her exploding orgasm, the woman's eyes closed as her head leaned back on the head rest.

Spike couldn't turn his eyes away from the couple that displayed a perfect picture of pleasure and eroticism. His body couldn't help but respond to the scene in front of him. As the smell of her blood hit his nostrils he started crawling forwarded.

The look and feel of the women's pleasure forced his body to respond, but his heart couldn't help but feel the old wounds come to the surface. His sire the prick, always the seducer, always the winner, women, love, power were always his. It came so easily to him, never in his century as a vampire has he seen one of his kind with this power over another. He tried to master the technique, and he was successful but never to this degree. With just a touch his sire always made women fall in love with him. He always came in far behind him in second place, with Dru, Darla, and lately with Buffy. When will it ever stop?

But even as his heart felt the smallest seed of jealousy his body kept moving forward, his face shafted as he moved his mouth trying to take the smallest drop of blood that ran down the women's hand.

Spike's head exploded with pain as he closed in on his target, his head fell back from the pain coming from his chip, and just before the pain stopped he felt a slughammer connect with his face. Spikes body flew hitting the back seat once more shaking the limo.

Spike opened his eyes to see his sire's fist going back to the women's hand. Angelus slowly gave a final lick and a kiss to the women's rest, and asked her to leave the limo.

Just as the door closed, and before Spike could utter a signal word Angelus was on top of him holding him down with one hand around his neck. "You still haven't learned, you still won't learn" Angelus screamed as he hit Spike once more in the face.

Spike couldn't believe the power behind his sire's punch, every signal punch felt as if he was getting hit by a truck full speed in the face, yet he knew his sire was holding back.

"You have lived far too long without order, without rules, this ends here. Have respect for your elders, not because you've never lived within an Order, it means that you could do whatever you want. And in any case you couldn't take her blood; you would die in an instant. And let's not forget about your little performance problem" Angelus' eyes moved to his child head indicating the chip.

"I could do what I want, when I want, who made you the bos…" Before he could finish he felt Angelus muscles move, he felt his hand connecting with his temple, then nothing, blackness fell.

Angelus returned to his seat picked up the envelope and opened it, he took out a few papers looked at them then lowered the window separating him from the driver. "Sunnydale please Damon"

"With Pleasure Master" the Driver replied.

Spike's consciousness returned slowly, but with every bit of it came the pain, he could feel his head being split open. He felt pain shooting through his head with every bump on the road, that's how he knew they started moving.

Slowly Spike opened his eyes not wanting too much light to enter them too quickly, knowing full well the pain it would cause him.

"Awake finally, a little girl could take a punch better than that" Angelus teased with his famous half smirk, seaming in better mode now.

"You bloody wanker, you fracture my fucken skull" Spike replied as his eyes finally focused on the smug expression on his sir's face. Trying to sit up he took notice of the envelope given to his sire by the women. The envelope held Satellite pictures, with what looked like infrared images of Sunnydale.

"So why are we going back to that hell hole?" Spike questioned finally sitting up.

Fixing him with an intense stare Angelus finally spoke. "Ready to listen, or are we going to keep playing these childish games we started six years ago?" Both of them knew who the master here was, but it was the instinct of the demon to repel against any new authority, or any new power figure to test the boundaries. Angelus knew his child was testing how far he could push him, but once the boundaries became clear; his child would fall in line. He had to be forceful, he had to be decisive, and he had to show him the power he now held. He had no time for meaningless games; things were happening, and fast.

At the look from his sire Spike understood that now there was no room for his antics, this was serious. "Am ready" was all he said.

"Okay what do you wanna know?" Angelus asked

"For fucking starters, what the fuck is up with you, Angel, Angelus, am getting fucking dizzy here. How did you come back, are you back, were you gone. You are you, or not you. How did you…? I give the fuck up." Exasperated and confused Spike finally stopped asking, and waited for his sire to fill him in.

"Well that's the longest part of the story you just asked about, not sure we have time for all of it" Angelus answered with the smallest of smiles, knowing his answer would infuriate his child.

"Stop with the fucked up cryptic shit, give me the cliff notes now, the full version later, am not your fucken Slayer"

"Fine, as you've suspected nothing really happened, I was never gone, I have always been Angelus, and there was never a curse. Well maybe a small one just to lessen the bloodlust but not really give me or you for that matter a soul. I needed help to be able to live as a vampire with remorse for all the things he had done, as good an actor as I am I couldn't pull off a remorseful vamp without a little help, so I came up with the idea of a curse to lessen my bloodlust, and misguide the other powers. With some help I created the spell, and gave it to the gypsies to perform, that took some convincing on my part. I have always been, and will always be Angelus. Again like you said before, there was never really Angel" Angelus finished with a smirk.

"Why"

"The Plan"

"Come on Angelus, you said you would share, do I really have to drag it out of you"

"Fine the cliff notes. I have a plan that I have put in place before you were born, a prophesy came my way, of the future, a future that I could manipulate to my likening. Part of my plan was to disappear of the radar from all things; I couldn't succeed in my plan as Angelus. There were too many demons, vampires, supernatural beings, Watcher Council members, Power that Be, Vampire Court, Wolfram and Hart every and all kinds of powerful beings were aware that something is coming, a shift in power, and some knew part of the prophesy, it was written. Every group has been working on this for hundreds of years. So I had to set things in motion, and one of the precautions I took was to disappear off the radar. As Angel I was no longer a threat to the Vampire Court, or the Power that Be, only the Evil powers, and for a hundred years they didn't care, until I started helping the Slayer, and helping the Slayer was a huge part of the plan, and I couldn't help her as Angelus, so I had to have the soul."

"Well that explains why the soul, but doesn't explain about the prophesy, or the plan, and how you go to this point. And why are we going to Sunnydale, and who the hell is that woman, and why would her blood kill me, and how the hell are you this strong? You shouldn't be"

"Well as far as the women's concerned, it isn't any of your business" Angelus replied with a smirk. "Well the rest is really is self explanatory, I need something from Sunnydale that I left behind when I came to L.A. to destroy the Senior Partners, couldn't very well keep it where they could get to it easily. The strength well let's see I fed off of the most powerful Slayer in history that helped some. I ate the liaison of the Senior Partners, oh and that dragon had quite a kick, and finally that woman you saw helped too" Angelus finished with a mysterious grin as the limo started to slow down.

Before the car stopped Angelus opened the door and stepped out timing his step with the car's movement. He took a few steps and turned around his black duster flapping behind him, as Spike's head came through the door Angelus grabbed him by the nick pulling him out and whispering into his ear "I Forgot, this is for touching what's mine" Angelus punched him in the head again just as hard as the previous time for touching his Slayer.

Angelus let go of his child's body letting him hit the ground, with a last look at his child's bruised and bloody face Angelus turned around and walked to the location of his old destroyed mansion.

"Uuugggg, not again" Spike groaned as he opened his eyes seeing his sire sitting in the limo once more.

"Nice of you to join us again" Angelus chuckled.

"Bloody bastard is what you are" Spike grumbled under his breath as crawled into the limo.

As soon as his head enter the car once more Angelus took hold of him. "Ohh come one mate, I told you I'll play nice, now it's your turn let go of me"

"Who said I wasn't. This is a gift from me to you" Angelus pulled Spike the rest of the way into the limo and shut the door.

"Back to L.A. Damon" Angelus order still holding Spikes neck

"You planning to let me go anytime soon mate?"

"Yeah sure, but first this is going to hurt a little bit, I can't believe you haven't done it, you are a vampire for gods sake, you'll heal you idiot. And by the way this is the last stupid thing am taking from you" With his last statement Angelus' fingers stabbed down hard on Spikes neck breaking through bones as he reach for the chip. With a hard yank he pulled it free. Letting go of Spikes once again unconscious body he opened the window and threw the chip away.

Angelus quickly brought his wrist to his mouth puncturing a hole, and squeezed three drops of blood into his child's mouth.

As soon as the first drop hit his child's mouth the wound began to close, by the second drop Spike opened his eyes, after the third drop Spike sat up tasting the blood for the first time. "Fuck" he spat. "What the fuck have you gone and done to yourself" Hating the taste of his sire's blood, but yet still feeling the power behind it that bright him from the brink of death to the world of the unliving. He couldn't explain it he only took a few drops, but he could feel himself getting stronger, his vision is sharper, his hearing is clearer. But still it tasted like shit. Well at least what he imagined shit would taste like.

"it's the price you pay for being stupid you should thank me, now sit down and shut up we have a long drive ahead of us I have to prepare" Angelus finished feeling himself get aggravated, and didn't want to lose his temper, must keep in control, stay calm. It has been a long time since the last time he broke the curse; he must reign in his bloodlust. He isn't used to controlling it now days as he was before he put the curse on himself. But control will come in time.

Spike saw the small chest next to Angelus for the first time since entering the limo, as Angelus reached for it opining the top of the chest. The chest looked old, the lid of the chest and the first half of the chest container were incased in iron, and the bottom was some kind of wood engraved with glyphs and words he couldn't make out. But he knew they were to protect the contents of the box, and the iron was to give it strength so it isn't opened easily. "What's in the box Angelus" Spike asked as he felt power coming from within the chest.

"It's how we are going to kill the Senior Partners" Angelus said as he put his hand in the box taking out three small black orbs. Then he brought out a small book with black leather covers and crusted yellow paper.

With a small dagger from the chest Angelus cut his finger, and squeezed a few drops into a page of the book. "The only way to see the instructions and incantations of the Nowarick Journal is with my blood. This book holds the most extensive knowledge about the prophesies of the End of Days, except to what's in here" Angelus finished by pointing to his head

"End of Days? Is this what your plan is about; is this what the prophesy is about? didn't we go through this already six years ago, and I didn't go along with it then, what makes you think I'll help this time?" Spike screamed.

"Do you really think you have a choice? Do you really think you ever had a choice, everything you did six years ago was by my design, do you really think you could ever double cross me. Do you really think that you or that little Slayer can plot behind my back and I wouldn't know about it? Everything you do is, by, my, design." Angelus finished emphasizing each word. "And we will not be bringing hell on earth; you think I want that, that I ever wanted that, Acathla was part of the plan nothing more. The End of Days don't mean the end of the world or hell, it doesn't mean the end of anything really just the end of an era, the end of Wolfram and Hart, and the Vampire Court, the Watcher Council. And you know am all about change, and if we were the ones to bring it then all the better, it is going to happen there is no doubt, the only question is, will it be on our terms or theirs, are we going to be at the top when it comes, or the slaves when everything settles, it's you choice" Angelus finished painting his perfect picture of the truth that will come, but only part of the truth as per his usual, the truth is better than any lie, and part of the truth is better than the whole truths specially the part to his advantage.

Losing his chip, and finding out that his soul was just a joke curse made by Angelus, Spike couldn't find it within himself to fight his sire again, something strange within him told him that this is the way to go.

Angelus seeing Spikes eyes knew that the younger vampire just conceded. Angelus knew his blood would help in controlling his willful child. With a smile on his face Angelus looked back at the book reading the instruction and incantation he knew by heart, but it wasn't a time to make a stupid mistake things must be done perfectly.

Angelus took out the black orbs once again, he held them in his palm, and started to chant in an ancient language. Slowly at first as the black orbs started to produce a little light and warmth his chanting increased. Within the black orbs a light so bright started coming alive turning and moving in every direction as Angelus finished his chant by yelling the last phrase.

"These black orbs are called the Stones of Creation; there is only a hand full of them in this dimension. They can be used for any reason really, they can destroy something evil or good, they can also create or unmake. The enchantment is to guide their purpose, and my blood will guide their purpose to what I need it to be" Angelus said as he dropped the orbs into a cauldron and again using the same knife to draw a little of his blood. Slowly he started moving the cauldron counter clockwise and began chanting again.

After finishing the incantation Angelus took out a black orb and threw it to Spike. "All you have to do is get close enough to the Senior Partner's power source and break the orb." After pocketing the other two orbs, Angelus reached into the box once more and grabbed two small leather bags.

"How the hell are we going to get close to them, we don't even know where they are, or where their power source is" Spike said.

"You don't, I do. We're heading there right now, directly to their power source and portal whatever you want to call it. Their power source is split into two parts, the first one has a physical form to it, and the second is the essence of their power, a supernatural entity really. The orbs will destroy the physical part and with it the Partners, which will allow us to destroy the second part, taking them out for good this time, and I'll take care of the second part don't worry about it."

"And as far as the place it is the same place they use to control this dimension, the same place I lived in the first year here in L.A. holds much of their power, the first source the one am telling to break the orb near is most likely their rings. The rings act as the conduits between all the dimensions they rule and their power sources. The second part of the power source is located near the portal they use to travel, and it isn't a physical power source it is supernatural so the orb will help in destroying it. So if you destroy the ring you destroy them or uncrate them more accurately. Make sure to destroy the orb near the ring, some of the broken orb must come in contact with the ring. Got it?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You lived at a place where your worst enemies come through to this world, you are crazy. They're probably long gone by now, or you would be dead if they had any brains, now they know that you know where it is, that was a bad move." Spike finished amazed how his sire lived this long and was planning something so big and was this stupid to live under their noses.

"This is why I am me, and you are, well, you. First of all they wouldn't kill me remember, I am part of the prophesy, well at least that's what they think. See they knew I would play a part in the End of Days prophesy, but they didn't know on which side, so they couldn't afforded to kill me before they knew for sure. And since am a key player in it, they wanted me to be on their side that is how I got in with them, that is why they gave me control of their firms. See from the inside I was able to destroy them, while they thought they were turning me; they gave me the resources to destroy them. They were just a little behind." Angelus finished with a smirk

"Well why would you where their power source is at, they would just move it to some other place, and they must have known you knew where it was"

"Of course they suspected, but they didn't know, and as for relocating their portal or powers source. It isn't easy to do, it was created of their own life force, so they could use it to influence this world, they couldn't very well just put it in a box and call a moving company."

"Still say it would have been safer, and better to move it" Spike said

Angelus breathed exasperated "See rash people like you would do that, relocate and expose themselves while making a drastic move too quickly, but think of it from their perspective, their plans spans hundreds of years everything is consider before they act. And if someone was determined enough to find it once, they could do so again, so what's the point in relocating it specially if that creature wasn't even close to being a threat to them personally. And anyone with half a brain would prefer to know what their enemies know. You see they wanted to know if I knew where they held their power, they wanted to be positive, and in turn I wanted to be positive where they held it. So I moved there knowing that if my information was correct. The first thing they would try to do before changing their whole system is to try and see if I knew it was there, so they blew up the place, they weren't after the bullshit scroll of Aberjian, or they would have just taken that, no need to blow up the place. So If I moved back there then they would know that I know, and was up to something. So when they blew it up I knew that it was the place where they held their power. So I left the place, now they think that I was just drawn to the power as all supernatural are drawn to power. So now I know where they are, and they don't think I know."

"Yeah, could have just been easier to believe your information"

"Yeah sure believe the info without confirmation, and then when the time comes I'll be left out in the cold naked holding my dick. Everything in this plan has been confirmed and reconfirmed a hundred times before I took one step. Just do what I tell you, and shut the fuck up and listen"

"We are going after The Senior Partners, they are the movers and shakers over many dimensions, they are the generals for the Evil Power that Be for lack of a better name" Angelus wanted to get into his plan for the Senior Partners instead of arguing with his childe of what had been a smarted move in the past.

"Yeah, Yeah. I've fought the First Evil, I know how to fight."

"Listen you dumb twit, the First Evil was there little bitch. If the first evil was the really first then why the hell is evil still around a year after you sent it back to where ever the hell it came? Because it's their bitch, the Senior Partners are the last line of defense for the big boys the ones that are the equivalent of the Powers That Be, when they are taken out then the old ones, the evil ones hold no power over anything anymore." Angelus finished

"So The first thing you have to know they are faster and stronger than you, once I open the portal you have to engage one of them, I'll take the other two. Don't wait for it to materialize, go after it like you did with blue. Once they are in I'll close the portal, but leave the link they have with their other power sources and portals. Once the orb is destroyed over the rings that part of them will be unmade. Don't talk don't taunt, only fight. Because if you don't you'll die, this is no Slayer your fucking with, these are the Senior Partners, three of them against the two of us. They would eat us alive if we give them the chance. The incantation on the orbs will slow them down weaken them a bit. Do as I said because if you fuck this up you're goanna wish for hell itself, which you'll never reach, I'll kill you a thousand times before I'll start torturing you to death a thousand more" Angelus finished his threat as the car came to a stop.

Angelus opened the door of the limo and stepped out followed by Spike as they walked toward his old abandoned building Angelus lifted his head, his nostrils flared as he inhaled the air. "They are inside" was his only comment as he continued walking.

"That's it, that's all you have to say, after you gave me a headache about how great of a planner you were, now you take us into a death trap" Spike huffed.

"Yeah, not everything always goes according to plans, that's why you always have a contingency plan"

"Yeah and what's that"

"Well just kick their ass" Angelus finished with a secretive smirk as he walked through the burned building.

Angelus walked to the stairs next to the old styled elevator, his senses guiding him to his target. Knowing what the building had gone through this could be their death if they didn't finish the fight quickly.

As he enter the living area followed by Spike he could see them, three figures standing in a half a circle waiting for him, unlike the first time he saw one of them the red robes covering their bodies didn't cover their heads, true to their names. The heads of the Wolf Ram and Hart were looking at them.

"The vampires with souls, you dare challenge us, you dear break our hold on this world" The Wolf spoke in a howl barely understandable.

"Told you, they're always a little behind" Angelus said to Spike as he ran towards them.

The Wolf lifted its clawed hand and waved it in Angelus direction.

Angelus Smirked just before the full force of the blow hit him in the chest sending him flying into the brick wall. Seeing the hand confirmed his suspicion that they still needed the rings, and still used them, arrogance and over confidence in their ability to destroy him was going to be their down fall. He couldn't fathom how creatures so old still held on to some semblance of human feelings.

Angelus hit the wall hard, but when he dropped to the floor he dropped kneeling on one knee, his arm resting on his other knee. Angelus looked up to see the Hart choking Spike in the far corner.

"Now it's time to play" With a quick movement Angelus took out one of the bags and ripped it open. With a flick of his hand he showered the advancing Partners with its contents, with a few quick words in an old dead language the dust hit its target. With every ounce of speed he had, Angelus moved faster than the wind towards Spike and his opponent.

The sparkling dust Angelus threw at the Wolf and Ram slowed them down just enough so that he could reach Spike. With a hard double down swing of his arms Angelus hit the Harts arms that were holding Spike up. As he broke the hold it had on Spike, Angelus quickly took hold of the Hart's robes turned around and flung him over his back, the Hart went flying over to its Partners, and just as fast Angelus sent the remaining dust flaying with the Hart.

With a howl of rage "Unpure demon you think you can slow us down with your tricks, I will rip your head off and feed."

"Nahh, it wasn't to slow you down, it's was just to even the playing field a bit" Angelus Smirked as he attacked again.

"Just like he said you guys are slow aren't you, we are vamps, rip our heads off, and we are dust, so no feedy foo for you" Spike taunted feeling stronger than he ever felt in his unlife, knowing it was these drops of blood he got from his sir. A chill ran through him, just a few drops and he felt like that, what must Angelus be feeling right now he wondered, and that scared him even more than the Senior Partners at the moment. With new found confidence he followed his sir.

Again before Angelus could reach them, they lifted their hands trying to repeat their success. But this time nothing happened. Taking advantage of the surprise at the loss of their abilities Angelus leaped in the air, as he started coming down he swung his arm in a powerful punch to the head of the Wolf, with the aid of gravity and his downward momentum the punch dropped the Wolf to the ground. Without a pause Angelus landed with his knee driven in the midsection of the Wolf, in one smooth motion he extend his other leg sweeping the legs of the Wolfs companions, the Hart hit the floor hard, but before the Ram could reach the floor, Angelus had grabbed it by the neck, and sent it flying at the wall.

Seeing the result of his sir's attack Spike followed the flying Ram, just as the Ram hit the blackened brick wall Spike reached it. Spike lifted his knee driving it as hard as he can under its chin. As his knee connected the Ram's head snapped back hitting the brick wall again breaking a few of the bricks in the process.

"Never wanted to slow you down, but it was a nice little bounce, I just wanted take out your magic, even the playing field a bit." Angelus emphasized each word with hard punch to the Wolf's face. Angelus wanted to concentrate the brunt of his attract on one of them, slow one of them down a bit, or take him out, so the playing field would even out more.

While Angelus concentrated his attack on the Wolf, a cry of rage came from behind him, he wasn't fast enough to move. The Hart took a hold of Angelus's feet and swung him through the air. Angelus whole body lifted parallel to the ground; with all his might the Hart swung Angelus into the wall dividing his old living quarters. With a crash Angelus broke through the wall and was brought down to the ground by his feet.

The Ram recovered so quickly Spike didn't see it coming, with a fast lung the Ram drove it's curled horned head into Spike's stomach, using his legs and his head the Ram delivered a devastating blow to Spike that sent him flying.

Before Angelus could recover the Hart lunged catching Angelus in his shoulders, Angelus cried out in pain as the razor sharp points of multiple horns penetrated his body coming out of his back.

Angelus seeing Spike land beside him grabbed The Harts horns holding it into place. With a painful grunt Angelus managed to cry "Spike breaks the horns"

Spike moved as fast as he could but not fast enough for Angelus likening. He understood what his sire wanted. Spike moved his foot aiming directly between Angelus' body, and the Harts head and he kicked as hard as he could.

The moment Spike's foot drove into the horns, Angelus and the Hart screamed so loud that Spikes blood ran cold from the pain he presumed befallen both of them. Angelus screamed, the horns still within his body ripping gashes and braking bones sideways as they moved, and the Hart screamed as his horns broke.

Taking no time to recover at all just as soon as the horns connecting him to the Hart broke, Angelus had his hands on what's left of the Harts horns that were still attached to its head and brought it down, Angelus bright his knee up as hard as he could, a crunch could be heard a mile away at the contact. Angelus again repeated the move, then more forcefully taking the head and shoving it into the ground. Angelus Finally took a hold of what's left of the head lifting the bloody body by the horns back up to his face, he sank his fangs into what passed for the Harts neck, quickly taking every ounce of blood he could he slammed the body into the ground again. Putting his hand in his pocket Angelus took out one of the orbs and slammed it hard into the hand of the Hart over the ring. And just like that no ceremonies, not even a poof, nothing the Hart was gone.

Spike couldn't believe what just happened, he couldn't see the movement of his sire it was more of a blur than anything, one moment he was kicking through the horns of the Hart the next was Angelus slamming the orb into the ringed hand.

To the howl of the Wolf Angelus stood up crossing his hands over his chest and removing what's left of the broken horns, just as soon as the horns left his body it healed leaving no scars where should have been holes. With anguish the Wolf spoke and howled "You dare kill one of us, we were here before your kind walked this earth, three now we are two, and you will pay for this demon" the Wolf and Ram charged the vampires.

"Any more bright ideas" Spike got out before an oomph escaped him as the Ram once again drove its head into him.

The fight between the four that were left was taken to another level, movement were faster than lighting, the screams and shouts of pain were only equaled by the screams heard in the lowest depth of hell.

Angelus expecting the charge of the Ram at him, as it seemed that was the Ram's favorite move was to ram your ass into hell, Angelus braced himself extending his hands in front of him in a defensive stance, as the Ram reached him Angelus took hold of the head absorbing the moment with his arms.

The Ram kept pushing Angelus backwards, Angelus took the force of the Ram feeling his feet finally reach the wall, Angelus quickly angled both of his feet to the wall, leveraging with his hands on the Rams head he walked backwards up the wall, when his body was parallel to the ground his face facing the floor he a push with his legs, Angelus somersaulted over the Rams head and body. Still holding the head of the Ram and with his momentum Angelus lifted the Ram in the air over his own head. After reaching the ground with the Ram above him, Angelus brought the Ram down hard into the cemented floor splitting its skull.

Again Angelus took few swift gulps of blood before breaking the second orb over the ring. "Two down, and a dog to go" Angelus finished, standing up and looking at the Wolf advancing on Spike who now lay on the ground unconscious holding the last orb.

Angelus jumped head and fangs first like an arrow flying to its target, the moment Angelus reached the Wolf he opened his mouth, moving his head sideways, he was able to catch the Wolf's neck with his fangs, still the rest of Angelus' body was in the air, Angelus used his fangs as a pivoting point for his whole body, he turned his body in the air as it passed in front of the Wolf's face, turning his body around the Wolf, Angelus landing behind the Wolf.

Two deep gashes were opened on the Wolf jugular side to side from where Angelus' fangs started and ended. With a smile Angelus placed his hands over the Wolf face, and the back of his head and twisted breaking its neck, knowing that it won't die he reached for the final orb in Spikes hand, and broke it over the ring.

Angelus moved towards Spike he slapped him hard "Waky waky, you don't want to miss the ending" Angelus said slapping him a second time as he wiped his mouth from his third kill.

"Can't you just leave me to die in peace for once in your life" Spike groaned.

"Get up I can barely walk myself let alone carry your ass when things go caboom" without another word Angelus stood up grabbed the last bag he had and walked to the middle of his old apartment.

"Now this is going to be quick so start moving" Angelus took out what looked like a dry liquid mineral out of the bag and started chanting. His voice kept raising as his hand dropped more of the mineral into a circle, when he fished he ran up the stairs. Finding Spike has reached the upper level, he took hold of him and kept running.

Spike drop his left arm over Angelus as he hoped out of the building, just as the two reached the limo, the whole building imploded in on itself.

"Not bad for a night's work, wouldn't you say. So who's next?" Spike asked with an evil smile on his face, he hadn't had that much fun since Angelus got himself souled.

"No, not bad at all, what do you say we rid the world of the Slayers" Red flames danced in Angelus' eyes as he ducked into the waiting limo.

Note:

I know, I know. I swear Buffy will be in the next chapter first thing in fact, her scene is already written I swear. Thanks again to SMGbest for her review, isugirl and Aoi Mitsukai it really means a lot, and to all of you who took the time to read it. I really hope you are enjoying it so far.

I hope to get the next chapter out soon within the next 10 days. But the ones after that are going to take time because I need to get the timelines as close to the show as possible so that may take me a little longer than usual so please bare with me.

Yeah and I want to explain why in some parts Angelus seemed polite here. See the way I see Angelus in my head is different a little from the show, in the show they showed him to be violent mostly or evil. But I don't think he would necessarily be just that way, I believe he is the most violent vamp, but also the most strategic, manipulative, ambitious, sadistic vamp in history. I don't think he is just an animal driven by his instincts to just do evil like the rest of the vamps on the show, and that he only acts on these instincts and that is what drives him to the things he does. I believe him to be a lot more calculating than that, 200+ years and all the quality they said he had in the show, and the way Angel ended the show by taking out the secret society, it showed that the character had more than just violence or remorse in him. So the Angelus I present is the partly the one in the show, but mostly my own version of what I thing how he should have been portrait. Because he was always painted in that picture in my head, but in the show when he was Angelus they never showed him like that, he was to rash, and they always said he was smart, but never really wrote him that way in my opinion.

Thank you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Sorry guys for the wait, I really wanted to get this chapter posted in full, but I couldn't so again I split it in two. But something is better than nothing right? I hope you enjoy this, and I really hope that am able to get the second part of this chapter out soon. I know this part doesn't answer any questions, but I promise the next part will have some answers. So let me know what you think so far, and let me know if something isn't clear, I'll try to explain unless I am going to explain it in later chapters or that it'll ruin the story;-)

Thanks so much to SMGbest and David Fishwick your reviews lift my heart and questions and comments really help me with how to go about writing this fic, and thanks to all of you who took the time to read it.

The Hated End

Chapter 3a

"They gain pow…" Buffy stopped dead in her track as she glimpsed her Watcher enter the training room. As her eyes moved to the door she felt the punch land square on her chin dropping her to the floor.

"What's your damage can't you see I've stopped" Buffy snapped at the three slayers in training, at the same time trying to clear her head from the daze caused by the unexpected blow.

"Sorry" Sara said dropping her eyes to the floor, trying to look apologetic, but clearly feeling good and proud for being the first trainee to ever land a blow on the eldest slayer.

"Don't worry about, it just stung you know" Buffy looked up staring the figure of her watcher. "Can I help you Giles" she snapped a little harsher than she intended, as she followed with a smile to soften her words.

"Yeah, but don't let me interrupt your training. I would like to observe" Giles said leaning on the wall, as he motion with his hand for her to continue with a smile on his face.

"Could've been nice of you to interrupt her fist connecting with my face though" She said teasing him. "Okay girls lets finish this" She said and signaling with her hand in a challenge for them to come at her.

Sara moved first trying to repeat her earlier success by throwing a wild right hook at the slayers head. Buffy easily side stepped the punch, letting the younger slayers momentum carry her passed the older slayer.

As Sara's body moved passed Buffy she delivered a light punch to the back of the head of the younger slayer, with the aid of Buffy's punch Sara drop sliding a few feet on the mat. "Don't ever be to anxious to end a fight or you over extend yourself. Your opponents aren't stupid…" Buffy ducked a roundhouse kick from another of the group of slayers coming up from behind, sitting low on the balls of her feet, Buffy kicked her attacker feet from under her dropping her where she stood " aren't stupid most of the at least, and the older they are, the stronger they get, the faster, and better fighters they will become with experience, so watch out." She finished as she stood up facing three more slayers.

"Yeah what do you mean by gaining power, strength and skills, aren't they made and have their power already?" One the three new slayers asked as she and her class mate attacked Buffy trying to take advantage if she was distracted by the question. Buffy easily avoided their punches and kicks, as she delivered some of her own.

"What do you think you're doing beating up on my class" a new voice shouted over the noise of the training session.

Buffy quickly held up her hand stopping the advance of the younger slayers, not wanting a repeat performance of the last interruption. Buffy turned around locating the owner of the annoying voice. "Kennedy, if you were doing your job, then I wouldn't have to. You should've been here forty five minutes ago" Buffy finished with a frown on her face clearly not happy with the slayer in front of her.

"Am late once and I get the lecture, you're always late. But still that doesn't give you the right to smack my slayers around" Kennedy one of the first slayers called after herself and faith objected.

"When am late am late for a reason, I lead this council, that means am your boss, and I always have the right to evaluate the progress of all slayers trainees, and their instructors. You only have two things to do, train the youngest slayers, and patrols with your team, but that is clearly too much for you to handle, maybe we should lessen your burden" Hearing Buffy's words the room fell quite at her threats to their instructor.

Not wanting to look more foolish in front of her students Kennedy rose to the threat. "I can handle anything even you. Let's see what you could do with someone your size, instead of beating up on the youngest class" Kennedy finished by dropping her jacket, and moving onto the mat.

"You against me in a fight come ooonnn…" Buffy smiled looking at the rest of the training room, her eyes taking in quickly the number of slayers in the class. She counted 16 slayers including their instructor. Buffy quickly thought the class was a little big for beginners, but it won't be a problem "nnn, you couldn't take me if you had an army, in fact let's make this a little interesting, you can have your whole class with you. I really have been waiting to kick your ass"

"That will just make it easier to kick you of off your high horse miss perfect, come on girls lets show what we are made of" Kennedy order her class.

Quickly the rest of the class stood up, and circled the eldest slayer.

"Really this is how you guys are going to do this. Fine" Buffy huffed showing how futile the situation was.

"Come on girls let's go, am not getting any younger."

"Yeah, after this no one will be using your name with the word young again" With that Kennedy lunged at her sister slayer.

Buffy smiled as her taunting had the desired effect, she wanted the younger slayer to come at her wildly. Seeing the movement of the younger slayer, Buffy knew this would be a quick knock out if she preformed the move correctly, and there was no reason she couldn't, she knew it by heart, but still she hadn't preformed in 5 years. But the opining he showed her for this move to successed was perfect with the other slayers advance. Seeing the move perfectly form in her head Buffy went into action.

Buffy again side stepped the slayer, apparently the younger slayer didn't see her student fall the same way. Buffy went down low to the ground and swept the other slayers leg from behind, with the other slayers momentum going forward and the force of Buffy's sweeping her from behind, she started drooping back on her ass. Before the other slayer could land Buffy used her other foot and pivoted, with a three sixty degree turn Buffy kicked the other slayer in the back sending her flying into the padded wall knocking her unconscious.

"Stop, Buffy you know better than that, you could have killed her" Giles yelled chiding his slayer.

"You two" Giles pointed at the youngest of the slayer group. "Take her to the infirmary. Now finish this Buffy, we need to talk.

"Hay, I wasn't finished with her. A royal British flag pole up his ar.., always have to go and mess up my fun" Buffy pouted as she mumbled her last words.

Seeing the look on his slayer's face and catching some of her word Giles turned around hiding a smile as he went back to his spot.

"Now where were we…" Buffy taped her chin thinking for a second."Yeah I got it, vamps are they borne with their power, or do they get it along their long life"

"The answer is both really" She said as she started moving again within the training room avoiding a flying kick from one of the slayers. "Vampires rise with their power, at least more power than humans. But they are supernatural being, everything affects them. Every aspect of their being ads to their strength or weakness, for example everyone knows that the age of the vampire is a clear sign of his power" Buffy said delivering a kick to the mid-section of one of the young ones.

"So the older they are the stronger they get" a new slayer said enter the fight as she tried her luck with an upper cut that sailed through the air.

"Again listen closely, yes and no. Age makes a difference but not all the difference. Because the older the vampire is the more blood he consumed, the more time he had to gain strength, they evolve, learn, experience, and grow just like humans, some are stronger than others at the age of 15. So it is the same for vamps, they develop their power as they age, for example a fledgling can't thrall you but a master can. But again if a vamp is hiding in the sewers eating rats for fear of facing a slayer, and still lives to be a thousand years he might not be as strong as a vamp who is a hundred and had been eating humans." Buffy breathed as she felt a little winded with her long speech trying to make them understand as well as moving and hitting.

"So the older they are and the more blood they consume, the stronger they get" another finished.

"Yes, but again like I said everything makes a difference. The amount of blood that their sire took before turning them, the amount of blood he gave back, who the sire is, from which line of vamps he is. The time he was sired, the day, the year, the moon cycle, the plants alignment. Everything and all things contribute to their power, to which skills they will develop. Got it?" she finished as she took hold of one of the girls hands as she tried to punch her, Buffy moved under the held arm and flipped the girl on her back.

"Yes" they all said. "They gain their power from everything even from the environment they were turned in" they all said with smiles.

Buffy shook her head exasperated "No" She said "It means that you don't lose focus, it means that a new raiser can rise out of the grave as powerful as a vamp fifty years old. IT MEANS that you don't get complacent" She finished with a hard swing that dropped the last three slayers.

"Who's the worst vamp you've ever faced?" one of them asked.

Buffy froze at the question her hand frozen for a second trying to reach for her towel but she didn't move, as her eye turning to Giles seeing his face frown and his eyes harden, feeling hate and sympathy from him. She knew why the hate but sympathy, she felt something was up he wasn't used to walking in on her to check on her progress anymore.

Her thoughts automatically went to one vamp and one vamp only, she refused to utter the name though. "I've faced a lot of bad ones. The Master was particular a nasty one, he had a thrall so strong that he moved you like you flew on a magic carpet until you landed in his hand. Tricks was also a vicious animalistic vamp. I also face a vamp I can't even say his name ohh yeah I got it Kus Kus." Buffy finished with a smile and a hope happy for remembering the name.

"ahhem, actually his name wa…" Giles smiled and stopped as he saw his annoyed slayer's expression and hand raise to stop him

"Yeah, yeah whatever, the important thing is he was so old that his hands and feet were hooves. I've also face Dracula" At the mention of Dracula all the girls' ooeed and ooowed.

"But who is the worst?" another one insisted.

Buffy looked at her hard "Pry you never find out" She said closing her mouth the sound of her teeth snapping alerting the girls that this is an off limit topic. "Okay girls enough for today good job all of you. Especially you Sara always take advantage of any distraction to your opponent" Buffy told them as she gave the girl that clocked her approving smile.

Buffy walked of the mat straight to Giles with a smile on her face, she looked over her shoulder checking if the girls have left for the showers. "Have I ever been this thick?" she asked with a smile while rolling her eyes, not really meaning her comment, but still fishing from complements from her watcher and father figure.

"Nooo, you were a model slayer, you were discipline, and the drive you had for patrolling could moved mountains if you tried, oh and let us not forget your attention span, or your memory, I don't need any more diaries, or books as you have read them all, and can recite them by heart" He teased her with a smile knowing she would enjoy his sarcasm, and still she would act as if she was insulted.

"Yeah exactly what I mean, you should go back and tell yourself that am a great and fun slayer" she teased. " So what with the big entrance, another one like that and you'll be trying to bring me out of a coma, damn they are getting stronger" Buffy looked at him rubbing her chin.

"Just think of how hurt they are" he said his eyes moving towards the door the slayers went through.

"So again what is the up Giles?" looking straight at his eyes this time trying to see what was taking him so long to say, he usually jumped into the details right away.

Trying to avert his eyes from hesr, not really knowing how to tell her the news. "Ohh Buffy that last punch man must of really hurr…" He trailed as he saw the spark and the serious look in her eyes.

"Okay, Okay. Two pieces of news one, in light of new information we just got, we were able to link recent events to a prophesy that has been puzzling the old council for a few centuries, a prophesy about the end of days…"

"What haven't we stopped that already, and what new info" Buffy interrupted but stopped at the look he gave her.

"No we closed the hellmouth we didn't stop the end of days, they are different, and as I was saying this prophesy was never recorded, a seer blurted it out on one of these days. They were surrounded by his or her family at the time, so no one really knows the specific details of it, only those that were present know the exact details, and they are long dead by now" He finished.

"So what's the bigge, big badies come out, we slay gals slay." Buffy waved her hand up in the air nonchalantly.

"This is serious Buffy it pertains to someone we know he is dangerous" Giles tried to continue but couldn't.

"What are talking about, spill Giles" Buffy interrupted.

"As I was trying to do" Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them.

Recognizing his nervous habit Buffy waited for the bad news.

"The news we just received coupled with this particular prophesy have us puzzled. I just got off the phone with our contact in L.A."

"Come on Giles spill" Buffy's voice hitched as she said her words, not able to wait any longer the mention of L.A. and the vamp that made it his home.

"Buffy please let me finish, it's easier to understand when am finished with my report" Giles looked at her seeing that she wouldn't interpret him anymore he continued. "The news from L.A. isn't good. Our contact has reported that every demon in California started moving on L.A. in the past 8 hours. A huge battle took place near the Hyperion Hotel"

Every single one of his words seem to hit her stomach with a powerful blow, at the mention of the battle she feared the worst, her Angel must have died, that is why Giles is here, how can she live in a world where her protector didn't exist, didn't fight for her for humans somewhere, even if not by her side, he was still there alive, knowing that no matter what she will have him at the end, at the really end they will be together. That small part of her the seventeen year old girl in love with her boyfriend, was still there in a small part of her hear that girl started crying. With her voice so low and her eyes starting to water Buffy uttered a few words "He can't be dead, he is A…"

"No my dear girl, our contact saw him after the fight, something incinerated all the demons, Angel, and Spike were seen leaving the area alive"

Buffy couldn't believe she never thought of Spike, he was there with Angel, but she could only think of Angel, and at Giles words she smiled, her Angel wasn't dead that was what was important anything else didn't matter. "As long as they are okay it doesn't matter Giles we'll deal."

"This is what am trying to tell you Buffy, we don't know that they are okay. Like I said the news along with the prophesy is puzzling. You see our news doesn't say anything about who left, they saw Angel and Spike, leave but we don't know in which condition, Angel's face was covered in blood as if he just fed. With the prophesy we just don't know." Giles finished with a shake of his head not wanting to break her heart further.

"Please Giles spit it out, just say what you want to say" Buffy begged him to finish, not knowing what he was getting at, and seeing how apprehensive he was, was killing her.

"What the old council gathered from many unreliable source of information is that the demon with the angelic face plays a major role in this prophesy, and the way he looked when he left the battle since…, it lead our contact to believe that Angelus is the one that left that battle not Angel" He finished.

Buffy stiffened at the mention of her ex-love but recovered quickly "Come on Giles remember Wolfram and Hart we know, and besides that he already give me that necklsy the end closed out of stock 100% out of business sale hellmouth closed. And even if it weren't Angel is Angel he won't flip he'll deal, we'll help" Buffy know she was babbling, but it's all she could do hearing the name Angel along with something bad that might happen, no she couldn't deal with that again.

"Again Buffy I wouldn't bother you with that if I thought it was an encore, but this piece of prophesy the council had been working on. Doesn't mention Angel, it specifically tells of his Demon, there is no doubt it specifically points to Angelus Not Angel." With each word Buffy could feel her heart freeze as Giles face grow darker and more serious. His eyes trying to comfort her with the news as his word could never do.

Shaking her head and with a small voice she said "at least Angelus is safely tucked away" with a shrug and smile trying to covert herself not wanting to believe the speculation about her old boyfriend.

"Buffy you know we will all be here for you, Willow, Xander, Faith everyone is coming here to give their support…" Buffy cut him off.

"Come on Giles overreact much we are fine" She tried a little giggle that came out as squeal.

Giles walked to her held her hand and looked into her eyes. "As I said Buffy we'll all be in this together…"Giles trailed as Buffy's eyes began to sparkle with tears and her face began to drop.

"Come on Giles please don't say it, it can't be" A small sob escaped her lips as she tried to clamp her mouth.

Giles hugged her to him resting his head on top of her heard "I wish I didn't have to, but our contact could tell they could feel a change in him, there is no doubt Angelus is back" He finished knowing as soon as it left his mouth that none of their lives would be the same, just like the last time he was out.

Buffy slipped from his embrace drooping to the ground with a wail. "Nooooooooooooooo, he can't, Angel wouldn't let him out he won't. Only I can" She cried. Every emotion she ever felt bombarded her body, love, loss, fear, and sadness. She felt her heart tear open at losing Angel again, her world felt like it was crashing all around her. But worst of all through all that pain and hurt she could only think of one question, how did he lose it, could someone or something other than her give him true happiness. At her last thought tears started running freely down her face as sobs wracked her small powerful body, feeling suffocated not being able to breathe just like the time he told her he was leaving. Even though they weren't together haven't been together for years, just knowing he was there, will always be there for her for the world made her feel safe, it made the world a better place. But now he was gone. As if a light switched just went off in her head, what was gone can and lost could always be found, they did it before they can do it again.

Buffy looked up at Giles not know how long she has been on the floor or how she got there, Buffy cleared her throat feeling that it was too dry to speak "We… we can curse him again" She said a little embarrassed smile feeling stupid for not thinking of that earlier.

With a small worried small Giles said "Yes we can my dear girl, Willow is on her way, and we'll defiantly try that." He finished as they looked at each other feeling a little better, but both didn't voice their doubts to the other, they knew it felt different this time.


End file.
